DemiGods Take Over Gallagher
by anonymousreader666
Summary: Demigods go to Gallagher. The Blackthornes come for another exchange! GG and BB try to figure out the demigod's secret. After TLO and CMH. No TLH. Silena never died. Disclaimer: I own nothing! Up for adoption! sorry fans!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so take pity on me. If I make any mistakes then please correct me. I am open to all reviews positive and negative, but please don't make them offensive. This story takes place after TLO (The Heroes of Olympus series never happened) and Silena never died. For Gallagher it takes place after CMH.**

Chapter 1

Cammie Morgan's POV

I attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women with my three best friends, Liz, Bex, and Macey. There is something a little unusual about my school, it's a school that trains girls to be spies. Of course they don't force you to become a spy, but when they devote a whole subject to how to act on the field, you don't really have that many other options. Last year we found out that there was another spy school for boys called Blackthorne, but I have been trying to put that confusing experience out of my mind.

This year I was determined to have a normal experience, well as normal as it can be for spies in training. This resolution tanked the moment my Countries of the World, COW, teacher, Mr. Smith approached me and my friends.

"The Headmistress would like to speak with you four." He said quickly, then turned and walked away quickly. I could tell that he was hurrying in order to get to his office before all the other girls arrived from summer vacation. Bex, Liz, Macey, and I all came a week early so we could hang out with each other before school started. We were allowed to do this because my mom is the Headmistress and I would have to come early anyways so that she could get organized for the new school year. I wasn't worried about going to my mom's office because we probably just had to show a new 7th grader around. So we made a beeline for my mom's office to see what she wanted.

"Come in." Came my mom's voice from the other side of the door. We all entered and sat down on the chairs in front of her desk. Her office was fairly simple. The walls were lined with bookshelves and there was a bathroom in the back. Her desk was covered in papers that she hastily swept into a drawer. The walls were painted a light brown color, but were otherwise bare. The only customized area was her desk, but even that was not in the line of view from anywhere in the office except for behind it.

"Hello girls, I'm afraid we don't have much time. We have four new girls that will be in the junior classes with you. They will be arriving any minute now and I need you to give them a tour. We will not be going into Code Red, because they have already been accepted. Please save your questions and complaints for after you meet them because we are very pressed for time. I meant to tell you a few days ago, but got caught up with work. Their names are Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse LaRue, and Silena Bauregard. Once you are done with the tour, bring them here so I can tell them our secret. Agreed? Good. Go. They will be arriving any second." With that explination we all turned on our heels and ran to the Entrance Hall in order to be there early to greet our new classmates.

Questions were swirling through my mind, but I didn't have time to sort through them with Bex, Liz, and Macey because right when we arrived at the doors we saw a limousine pull up our cobblestone driveway.

Annabeth's POV

I was just mastering a new move with my knife when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around and held my knife to the throat of the person who interrupted me. When I was able to focus my eyes again I realize it was my half-brother Malcolm. I lowered my knife, but kept on guard in case he wanted to spar and was attempting to catch me off guard.

"Chiron wants to see you in the Big House now." Malcolm said while warily eyeing my knife. I sheathed it and stripped off my armor, leaving the shredded dummy i was working with, and then I sprinted over to the Big House, not wasting a second. After the war I had been waiting day and night for news on anything related. The war had been a few weeks ago, but it was all still fresh in my mind. It was the day before I was supposed to leave to go to my dad's house and if there was anything I needed to know I wanted to know before I left. Percy was apparently already home, because his school started a few days before mine so i didn't need to notify him of any news.

I entered the Big House as quiet as a mouse, not even breathing hard from my long run. I easily found Chiron in the rec room and soon realized that I wasn't the only one summoned. Clarisse, daughter of Ares, god of war and Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love were there too, both seated around the Ping Pong table. I took a seat near them and waited for Chiron to begin speaking.

"I brought you three here because I have an adventure of some kind that I want you three to embark on." Chiron started off with. Excitement immediately bloomed inside of me. "This is my way of giving you a break from the constant training and fighting, but it also allows you to stick together. You will be attending a boarding school called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. There are four girls to a dorm so—"

"Hold on Chiron, who will be rooming with us? How are we supposed to keep our secret from her? What about the monsters? Do we have permission from _both_ of our parents?" I butted in. I already had a hundred questions, and accidently let a few escape.

"Annabeth I will answer all your questions when I come to them. As for the monsters, Hermes is going to put an enchantment on your camp necklaces so that monsters will not be drawn to you when you are on the school grounds and in the neighboring town, Roseville. The mortals will be able to see through the mist better because of this though. If you are caught talking about the Gods the mist will not cover up for you, but if they happen to see one of your weapons the mist will help you a little, so I advise you to be extra careful. You can't manipulate the mist either so do not try, because you will come off very odd and suspicious. Both of your parents have given you permission to attend. Annabeth, your work on Olympus will continue, but your mom will oversee it now. You are expected to send in new designs periodically so that the work can continue smoothly. You will be leaving tomorrow so you should pack now. Gallagher Academy is in Roseville, Virginia, so pack appropriately for the year. You will find some clothes on your bed if you were lacking some, courtesy of Aphrodite. You are dismissed." I was really excited to see what clothes Aphrodite had seen fit for me, but a little afraid too. I was about to leave when I realized Chiron had forgot to answer two of my questions.

"Um, Chiron?" I began timidly. Clarisse and Silena stopped at the door to listen to what I had to say.

"Yes Annabeth?" Chiron answered kindly.

"You didn't answer two of my questions." I told him, more confident now.

"I am aware of that, but thank you." With that vague answer Chiron spun around in his wheelchair and exited the room. I stood there for a while thinking about what he meant, but soon I pushed it to the back of my mind for later inspection.

The night passed quickly as I threw everything I could reach into my suitcases. When morning came I was completely relaxed and prepared. I guess after fighting in a war, the first day of school isn't much to worry about. I made sure I had my invisibility hat, then I left my cabin. As I trudged over to Half-Blood Hill I saw the dark outlines of Clarisse and Silena making their way up together. I walked over to them, and silently we walked to the exit of camp.

When we were close enough to see the top of the hill I strained my eyes and found two figures waiting at the top. One was obviously Chiron, because he was in his centaur form. The other was a mystery. I quickened my pace to uncover the identity of the other person. My hand instinctively traveled to my knife, ready to unsheathe it and charge into combat with the mysterious person, but once I got closer I lowered my guard completely and began to jog over with anticipation. The unknown figure was Thalia, and all of a sudden it felt like a puzzle piece slid into place. The answers to my questions were Thalia. Thalia was coming with us! This trip sounded 100% better than before. Everything is way more entertaining with Thalia. When I got to the top I was tackled by a hug, courtesy of my best friend, Thalia. I immediately hugged her back. I hadn't seen her since the war, and that wasn't a very happy occasion. She is a Lutenient of Artemis, but she is a daughter of Zues.

Once we split apart I saw that Silena and Clarisse had arrived too. Chiron began to explain a few details. "Your forth roommate is Thalia." He said stating the obvious. "You will be able to talk on the plane, but listen now. Argus will drive you to the airport where Hermes will meet you. He will be passing as your guardian, since he is the god of travelers. Hermes will then drive you to the school, but leave immediately afterward. On the plane he will answer any of your questions and put the enchantments on your necklaces, Thalia will have it on her circlet, which will transform into a simple necklace, much like the camp necklaces, but with a moon pendent instead of the beads.

The plane ride was uneventful, and I found that I didn't have as many questions now as last night. That was the advantage of being a daughter of Athena, even when you are asleep your mind is working on your problems subconsciously. When we landed Thalia immediately erupted with complaints. During the car ride to the airport we were too busy talking about what we had been doing for the month of August, and the whole flight she was too afraid of heights to speak a word, also she was mostly too preoccupied in the bathroom, trying to hold down her breakfast. Now that we had time I realized how much she didn't want to go to school.

When we got to the curb outside the airport Hermes left to go pull up the car, Thalia continued her complaints. "Right now I could be with the Hunters tracking down the Nemean Lion instead of going to stupid school." She stated tartly.

"We get it Thals! We get that you don't want to be here, but please stop complaining, it's driving me crazy! Why didn't you just tell Artemis that you didn't want to come?" I said exasperatedly. After the tenth time of her coming up with something she could be doing with the hunters instead of going to school, I snapped. I felt kind of hurt that she didn't want to go to school with me or Clarisse and Silena.

She turned to look at me as if I were crazy. "Why would I not want to come? I would never miss a whole school year with you! I just don't want to spend the year at school." After this I beganto feel better, and Thalia finally stopped complaining.

When I saw the vehicle that Hermes was driving I almost fainted. It was a pure black limousine with darkened windows. Hermes had on a mischievous smile that made me wonder where he got the limo, but I didn't let that bother me. I knew better than to question a god. I went back to inspecting the limo and let out a low whistle. I had defiantly not been expecting this. I thought he was taking us directly to the school. I wasn't really sure about schools, but I was almost positive that driving a limo to school would stick out. When I voiced my opinion Hermes just laughed.

"You want to fit in don't you?" he asked me through chuckles.

"Of course I do. That's why I don't think the limo is such I great idea." I said timidly. I was nervous about what he was going to do since I contradicted him.

"This is fitting in at your new school." He explained like it was obvious.

"Gallagher Academy is a school for rich girls?" I asked, completely surprised by this news.

"You bet it is. So if you want to fit in you have to arrive in a limo. That's also why Aphrodite packed you all designer clothes." Hermes explained.

"Aphrodite didn't pack me designer clothes!" I exclaimed.

"She transported your clothes and the clothes she 'gave' you back to camp, while giving you all designer outfits. She told me to tell you not to worry and that she took you fashion style into account. Apparently she designed them all herself for you guys specifically. I don't see what the big deal is, but she seemed so excited about all this, so I didn't want to ruin her fun." Thalia immediately began her former complaints again, but subtituted 'stupid' for 'snobby'. Hermes seemed amused by our reactions, but I didn't dwell on that. He probably enjoyed our suffering.

"Here we are girls." said Hermes after a two hour long drive. I looked up from my book on architecture. Luckily I had brought my Greek copy so that I could read it faster and easier. I put it in my bag and looked out the windows. The grounds were perfectly manicured and the building was a huge, white marble mansion. I looked behind us and saw a guardhouse that we had already passed. Past that there was a road that looked completely empty. I saw through a few windows in the Academy, and it looked like all the girls had arrived. When my eyes passed over the front doors I saw four girls looking at us expectantly. I decided not to keep them waiting, so I stepped out, and the others quickly followed me. I turned and got my bags from the trunk, while still keeping an eye on the girls by the door. Hermes had put the enchantment on my necklace, but I was still expecting them to transform into raving monsters. After I was sure that they were mortal and the other girls had their luggage, I started up to the door. I had no trouble with my five bags, and this seemed to surprise them. In order to not come off overly strong, I slouched my shoulders down and tried to look worn out. When we got there I got a good look at the four strangers. They all looked our age, but other than that they looked different from each other. One had cappuccino-colored skin, deep brown eyes, and flowing brown hair. You could tell that she was pretty and that she knew it too. The next had a blonde bob with slightly sunburned skin. She was also small and skinny with pale blue eyes. The girl next to her had average dirty-blonde hair, an average complexion, and an average structure. She looked like someone who would never stick out, and took advantage of it. The last girl had short black hair and blue eyes. She was really tan and was by far the most beautiful out of all of them. Overall they seemed very strong, even the small one, but they were nothing on us demi-gods because we train non-stop. If we weren't this strong, we would have never made it out of the war.

Bex's POV

"Come on. We are supposed to give you a tour, and then take you to the Headmistress to get situated." I said impatiently.

These girls looked so different from each other, but were very close friends. The one that seemed to be the leader had honey-blonde hair and a tan complexion. She had grey eyes that seemed to be analyzing me, finding my weaknesses and learning how to use them for her advantage. It was so uncomfortable that I had to look away. The girl next to her had short choppy raven-black hair with electric blue eyes and tan skin. She was dressed in all black, and looked Goth. The other girls were complete opposites, but seemed much closer than they were to the other two. One had brown stringy hair, muddy brown eyes, and was really buff. She radiated menace. While the other girl had long flowing brown hair with a few natural highlights. Her face was flawless and her eyes seemed to change color every few seconds. She was so beautiful that it looked like she was in the spotlight and the rest of us were in the shadows. It was so natural that it was intimidating.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." The blonde one said while sticking out her hand for us to shake.

"I'm Bex Baxter." I said, while taking her hand.

"That is Clarisse LaRue," She pointed out the buff one. "That is Silena Bauregard," She pointed out the beautiful one this time. "And this is Thalia." She finished by pointing out the Goth girl. I introduced Macey, Liz, and Cammie, and then I lead them into the Entrance Hall to begin their tour. My friends and I showed the new girls all the classrooms first. They all seemed pretty bored except for Annabeth, who kept commenting on the architecture. When we got to the library we had to all literally drag Annabeth out. The whole way Thalia kept muttering to herself. She didn't seem very happy to be here, but hopefully when our secret is revealed she won't be so grumpy. We finished with the dorm rooms, but we didn't know which one was going to be the new girl's, but we showed them our room. The girls left their luggage in our room so they didn't have to carry it every where.

When we were done we lead them to Cammie's mom's office so that they could find out who we all really were. I don't think they suspect anything, but maybe they were really good at hiding it. When we passed by Gilly Gallagher's sword Thalia immediately stopped her muttering and her face lit up. Gilly's sword is protected with enough electricity to make your hair set on fire, so I hoped she didn't try to touch it. If she did I would have to try to warn her before she made contact. I couldn't tell her about the protection if I didn't need to because it would ruin the whole 'spy' surprise, and it would confuse her.

"WOW! You guys actually have a sword!" Thalia exclaimed. She reached out her hands to hold it.

"I wouldn't d—"I began to warn her, but it was too late. She touched it, but didn't get shocked!

"Hmmmmm. A little off balance, but the weight is good." She mused over the aspects of the sword as if she did it every day.

"H-How? H-How d-did y-y-you d-do th-that?" I stuttered, too stunned to form words correctly.

"What do you mean?" She seemed really confused, obviously not affected by the electricity that was supposed to be coursing through her right now.

"That sword is protected with enough electricity to set your hair on fire." I explained feebly. Comprehension seemed to dawn on her face, but soon it was gone, to be replaced with an unreadable mask.

"Well that's stupid! Why try to protect a dangerous object by enabling an even more dangerous aspect to it?" She complained loudly. She quickly put it back and began brusquely walking to the door that leads into the Headmistress' office. The new girls followed her, while us Gallagher Girls inched along, too shocked to form a thought.

Thalia's POV

"Come in." Came the response from behind the door I had just knocked on. The demi-gods entered with the Gallagher Girls tailing behind us, still in shock from my amazing performance. Their expressions were hilarious, but I couldn't fully enjoy it because I knew that Annabeth would scold me later for not being cautious.

"Hi I'm Annabeth." Annabeth piped up at once.

"Hello, I'm Silena." Silena matched Annabeth enthusiastic introduction.

"Thalia." I said in a bland tone.

"Clarisse." Clarisse growled.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Headmistress Morgan." The woman behind the desk responded. She was really pretty, even if she was kind of old. "Well I have some shocking news about this academy that is essential to know if you are to attending it. We are, more or less, an academy that trains girls to be spies. Of course you don't have to be a spy if you don't want to be, but that is what this curriculum is based on. If you do not wish to proceed at this school then we will have you drink a cup of tea that will act as a memory eraser. Do you wish to proceed at this school?" I don't know about the other girls, but I was grinning for the first time all day. Nice and straight to the point, just the way I like it.

"Hell ya I'll attend!" I said with a bunch of enthusiasm.

"Yes, I would love to attend." Annabeth said in a formal tone.

"OMG! Yes, yes, of course I will attend." Silena exclaimed.

"Sure." Clarisse responded.

"Excellent!" Headmistress Morgan said. If she was off put from our answers she didn't let it show. "Your room is right next to the other girls. They can show and tell you all about classes."

"Mom, there is one more thing. When we were walking in here Thalia picked up Gilly Gallagher's sword and didn't get electrocuted. Do you know what happened?" Cammie asked.

"It was probably nothing. Maybe the electricity was turned off?" Even though the question was directed to the Headmistress, Annabeth answered.

"The electricity is never turned off." Headmistress Morgan said absentmindedly while musing over this mystery.

"Well maybe the fuse blew?" I suggested, desperately trying to get the blame off of me.

"I will look into it, but for now you may go to your rooms. The girls will tell you everything you need to know." The Headmistress dismissed us, but she still had a thoughtful expression on her face. I was worried that she would realize that it really was me that caused it. On the way passing the sword I purposely blew the fuse so that now the electricity really wasn't protecting the sword. It now looked like it was simply a mistake that had nothing to do with me at all.

We quickly reached the room and retrieved our luggage that we had left in the other girl's room. We unpacked quickly, planning to go over the horrendous clothes Aphrodite packed us when the Gallagher Girls weren't with us. We claimed the beds quickly and did nothing to customize the room yet. We again agreed we would do that when we were alone. Now that the Gallagher Girls were with us we decided to find out how this academy ran. We pelted them with different questions, which they tried their best to answer. This proceeded until they said that we had to go to the 'welcome back' dinner. We were satisfied that we knew exactly how this academy functioned so we allowed them to lead us down to dinner.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and if you have any suggestions please PM me. I will try to update soon! The more reviews I get the faster I will update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for all the feedback. I don't think I am going to write in Clarisse and Silena's POV anytime soon. The boys are coming to Gallagher this chapter, so I will see which of those POVs I like the best for them.**

Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Silena, Bex, Liz, Macey and I were on our way down to the Welcome Back Feast. The halls were swarming with girls, so we had to take a few of the emptier hallways. When we finally got to the dining hall almost all the seats were taken. Bex, Macey, Liz and I found four empty seats together at the Junior Table, and Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, and Silena were forced to move over to four seats on the same table, but further away from us. Finally my friends and I were alone so we could talk about what we think of the newbies.

Thalia's POV

We were walking through a bunch of different hallways that all looked the same to me. The Gallagher Girls navigated them expertly while the rest of us followed them blindly. After a few minutes we entered the dining hall, but we immediately stopped and stared into the giant room.

There were six long tables that were for each grade, and at the front of the room there was a long table that was obviously for the teachers. It was completely filled with girls, and most of the seats were occupied. I looked around for eight empty seats, but soon I realized the Gallagher Girls were already sitting in four empty seats. Annabeth began walking to four other empty seats at the other side of the Junior Table. I instantly understood that she wanted us to be alone so that we could talk about what had happened today, so I started after her with Clarisse and Silena trailing behind me.

"What do think about the whole spy thing?" Annabeth said once we were seated. I began to answer, but all of a sudden the room got really quiet. I looked around to see what caused the silence, and saw Headmistress Morgan standing at the front of the room.

"Welcome girls! I have a few announceme—"She began an introduction to a speech, but was soon interrupted by laughter that was coming from behind the door. Everyone turned to look at the door, and as if on cue it banged open. All of the girls froze, but we demi-gods were affected most.

"Oops, Nicky! I think we just ruined the surprise." Percy Jackson whispered to Nico DiAngelo. Even though it was pretty quiet everyone heard him. I couldn't believe that Percy and Nico were here! This was supposed to be us girl's special year; a time for us to hang out and have fun, but here were the boys; ruining everything.

"No duh, Kelp Head." Nico whispered back, "And don't call me Nicky!" He added as an afterthought. Percy ignored Nico's complaint about his nickname. He looked like he was trying to figure out how to get out of this. He looked through the crowd, but when his eyes landed on us they widened. He slowly turned to Nico and whispered something in his ear. In unison they slowly stepped backward, and the girls were all too stunned to stop them. When they reached the door they turned on their heels and sprinted out.

"Well, that was one of the announcements that I had hoped to make before the boys made an appearance so that you were better prepared. I guess there is no point in hiding it any longer." Headmistress Morgan said as a feeble recovery. "Boys, come on out!" She called towards the back door of the dining hall. Eight boys immediately stepped into the room. If it was possible, the hundreds of girls looked even more stunned. At once the girls started fixing their hair and uniforms in an attempt to look presentable. Annabeth, Clarisse, Silena, and I stayed still and didn't look at all shocked. We were used to the unexpected.

There was the sound of running footsteps, and then Travis and Conner Stoll ran into the room, closely followed by Percy and Nico. "Darn it! We're late again!" Travis and Conner said at the same time.

"At least you guys weren't early!" Nico growled at them. I had a feeling that the Stoll Brothers had something to do with Percy and Nico's early appearance.

"Hey! We said that we were sorry!" Conner exclaimed, but it was obvious that he wasn't sorry at all, because he has a delighted grin on his face. Even the thought of their pranks brought smiles to their faces.

"Uhhh, guys?" Percy said while tapping them on the shoulder.

"What Percy?" They both impatiently asked at the same time.

"Look." He commanded, while gesturing to all of the people staring at them. The bickering boys saw all the staring faces, and slowly made their way over to the other eight boys, trying to blend in.

"Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Boys is doing another exchange with Gallagher, but this time it is their entire junior class, not a mix of different grades." Headmistress Morgan continued, ignoring the four disruptive boys. "You may all take a seat wherever you like." She said, this time addressing the twelve boys. They all stepped to different tables, but Percy, Nico, Travis, and Conner walked straight over to us.

"Can you please move over a few seats?" Percy asked the girls that were sitting across from us. They all got up slowly, too shocked that the boys had actually asked for them to move, instead of finding open seats. I guess it also had to do with the shock of having boys back in Gallagher too.

"Hey," Nico said once the other girls had left. "What's up?"

Nico's POV

Chiron had asked Percy, Travis, Conner, and I if we wanted to go on this trip a few days ago. He also asked if we wouldn't tell anyone that we were going. He had told us that the girls were coming, but I didn't understand why he didn't want them to know we were coming with them. I didn't ask questions, because if I had learned one thing from Percy it was to not question your superiors. We had of course agreed to the requests, and left the next day.

Percy had told Annabeth that he had to go to school a few days early, but really he was getting ready for Blackthorne and saying goodbye to his parents. I tagged along with him, because I had nothing better to do before we were supposed to leave. Percy and I hadn't had a lot of time to hang out after the war, so we were both thankful for any amount of time we could get. He was one of my best friends and like my brother.

We met up with the Stoll Brothers at the school. A few hours later the juniors at Blackthorne, including us, left for Virginia. Percy and I were freaking out the whole helicopter flight, even though Chiron assured us that Zeus had promised not to blast us out of the air. The flight took three hours, and the whole time the Stoll Brothers were laughing at our frightened faces.

We all had a few hours to kill once we arrived, so we all snuck up to the rooms we were supposed to stay in. Percy, Travis, Conner, and I caught up with each other and found out what the others had been doing after the war. When we realized that it was time for us to make an appearance all twelve boys walked down to the room where we were supposed to wait for our cue to enter the dining hall.

Naturally, Percy, Travis, Conner, and I got lost and started opening random doors in hopes of finding the right one. Percy and I were laughing at Travis and Conner's pranks that they had already planned. The two of them were demonstrating a prank where they push someone into a room in order to embarrass the 'target'. The point was for the room that the 'target' got pushed into was a room that they weren't supposed to be in. when they did it to just air if looked really impressive, and if the hallway was full of people no one would ever know that the Stolls were responsible. After a few air demonstrations we decided for Percy and I to be the 'targets', but what all four of us didn't know was that the door they pushed us into was the dining hall.

"Oops, Nicky!" I think we just ruined the surprise." Percy whispered to me.

"No duh, Kelp Head." I whispered back, "And don't call me Nicky!" I added as an afterthought, but Percy didn't listen to my protest. He looked like he was trying to figure out how to get us out of this. I knew that if anyone could, he could. He had more experience in these situations than anyone I know. He looked through the crowd, assessing the girl's expressions, but his eyes soon widened. I followed his line of vision, and I barely stopped the gasp that came to mouth. Thalia, Clarisse, Silena, and Annabeth were there, and they all looked murderous. I failed to consider how mad the girls would be when they figured out that we had lied to them.

Percy apparently came to the same conclusion because he slowly leaned over to me and whispered, "Slowly back away to the door, and when you reach it run out. These girls are too shocked to stop us, and I do not want to have to face the other girls." I slowly nodded. We both took steps to the door. When we reached it we turned and ran out.

The Stoll Brothers were doubled over, silently laughing at our embarrassment. "You knew, didn't you?" I asked accusingly.

"No, actually we didn't, but I love how it turned out." Conner managed to get out between silent fits of laughter.

"Stop laughing! The other boys are going to kill us for taking away their spotlight!" Percy exclaimed.

"That's even better." Travis said with fake enthusiasm. Percy and I only glared at him. I saw him cringe away a little. I guess two mad sons of the Big Three must look pretty terrifying.

"Alright, Alright! We're sorry we pushed you through the door." Conner said in a small voice. He kindly left out the point where Percy and I agreed to being pushed into the room; which I was fine with.

"Fine. Let's go, we don't want to be late; then the boys would _really_ hate us." Percy said quickly.

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing here?" Thalia asked at once.<p>

"We are on the same 'adventure' that you are on." Percy explained with a bored expression. Thalia instantly got annoyed at him because of his expression, which is exactly why he chose it.

"Why didn't we know that you were coming?" Thalia angrily plowed on.

"Chiron wanted you to be surprised, and we didn't want to go against Chiron's word. I've done that too many times before." Percy continued. I had to hand it to him. He expertly blamed everything on Chiron, but didn't go outright saying that everything was Chiron's fault. Also he added how many times he did something wrong, which I know Thalia likes hearing about.

"Fine, let's eat; I'm starving." Thalia amended.

Bex's POV

These new girls just got a lot weirder. It looked like they knew the new Blackthorne boys. Grant, Zach, and Jonas told Cammie, Liz, Macey, and I all about the new boys. How they knew each other, came at the same time, and all appeared to share a secret. In return we told them almost the same things about the new girls. We were at Cammie, Liz, Macey, and my room; discussing the newbies. It was after dinner, and now we were alone and had no distractions.

"The Mysterious Clique." Grant stated all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked.

"That's what we should call them, but maybe the MC for short." He explained, obviously excited about this.

"That's a great idea Grant! The MC, I like it!" I said. Everyone else agreed with me.

"The MC it is!" Cammie concluded.

"I think we should keep an eye on them. If anything suspicious happens, we'll want to know about it." I pointed out. Again, everyone agreed with me.

"Should we bug their rooms the next time they leave?" Zach asked.

"Maybe," Cammie shrugged. "But first you three are going to tell us why you are here, and what is going on." She said, and the further along in the sentence the more venom she put into her words.

"Calm down, Cammie! We didn't know until a few days ago, I swear! Your mom and Dr. Steve thought that the exchange last year went so well that they should do it every year for the junior class. I don't know how long we are staying, but I have a feeling that it will be a long time." Jonas quickly explained. He looked really scared of Cammie; I'm so proud.

Cammie considered this for a minute, and then accepted their story.

"Now you guys have to leave. We have class tomorrow so we have to get ready for bed." Macey said, while pushing them out the door.

Annabeth's POV

"What do you think of the spy thing?" I asked again, this time it was all eight of us in Thalia, Clarisse, Silena, and my room.

"It was shocking, but totally awesome!" Thalia admitted.

"It's great! Now I can kick butt in P&E class, and actually get credit for it!" Clarisse enthusiastically said. Clarisse had been most interested in P&E class when the other girls were explaining everything to us before dinner. P&E is what they call their fighting class, and Clarisse was really excited for it.

"I like it; it will be so much fun." Silena said.

"I'll have to wait a little before I form my opinion." Percy mused.

"Well I think that it will be a great new challenge!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Forget about the spy concept, what about the spies themselves?" Nico asked, getting straight to the point of our conversation.

"I'm going to have to wait and see, like Perce," Annabeth began, "But I think that Chiron's goal for sending us here was to see if we could keep our secret from the other kids. If we can keep it from soon-to-be spies, then we can keep it from almost anyone. That must be why he had Hermes put that enchantment on our necklaces, to make the mist less strong. We are going to have a tough time keeping it, and I think Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, and Jonas are onto us." There was a long silence after everyone let that information sink in.

Finally Nico said, "Well I think that is bad and all, but if we keep on saying 'Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, and Jonas' over and over again then I am going to have a hard time keeping everything straight in my head."

"In my mind I call them Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys, so we could just call them that." Thalia suggested.

"No, that's too obvious. If we are going to call them something then it has to be in code, so if we're overheard no one will know who we are talking about." Percy responded after a thoughtful minute.

"Fine, Kelp Brains. Can you think of anything better?" Thalia asked curtly.

Percy thought for a moment, and then suggested, "How about the Snoopy Seven? There are seven of them, and, if they start spying on us, they will become very snoopy. The Spying Seven would be a little obvious, but the Snooping Seven could be about any seven nosey people."

"I like that name," Silena cried out, but when she realized how loud she had been she continued in a whisper, "It has a nice ring to it."

"Yah, it's alright." Clarisse agreed.

"Does that name mean that we can't be snoopy too? If it doesn't then it's good, but if it does then we're out." Conner said, speaking on Travis' behalf too. Travis nodded in approval.

"I suppose if you want to, you can be snoopy too," Percy clarified. Then as an afterthought he said, "Just don't get caught." When he said that he tried to keep a straight face for as long as possible, but when we all burst out laughing he joined us too. The idea that the Stoll Brothers would ever get caught was unthinkable.

"Now that we have a name for the spies and we've figured out some key information I think that we should all go to bed. It's late, and we have class tomorrow morning. Let's agree to meet here every night after dinner so that we can go over everything that we've found out for the day.

Also, Stolls, it's your job to sneak around and find out everything you can about this place between classes, but remember to stay in class and do your work. Try to see if you can eavesdrop on the S.S. to find out what they know and their plan to find out information.

I think that's everything. Remember to keep up with your class work and homework, even if your ADHD and Dyslexia are annoying you. The last thing we want is to be kicked out of this place before we get a chance to prove ourselves. Now, Boys, get to bed before we get in trouble for having you in here." I ordered; taking charge once more.

I herded the boys out, and then got ready for bed. Once I was done I got into bed and tried to fall asleep, but I was too worked up at the moment to sleep. The thought of spies trying to figure out who we really were worried me more than I would care to admit, but hopefully they wouldn't be very good spies. I doubted it though; our luck was never that good. These troubling thoughts haunted me for a long time, but luckily Hypnos had mercy on me. I drifted off to sleep; not at all prepared for this new troubling school year.

**Thanks for reading; now please review! If you have any comments or questions please review. If you have any ideas for my writing then please PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cammie's POV

The new girls and boys (The Mysterious Clique) were weird, but today my friends and I would have no opportunity to find out why. We had classes all day long, starting with COW class with Mr. Smith. It luckily passed quickly because I was so preoccupied with thinking about the new kids. The rest of my classes past just as quickly, but I still hadn't answered any of the questions about the MC. Soon all that was left was P&E class.

When I got to P&E I quickly changed into shorts and a tee-shirt. Macey, Bex, and Liz stepped out of the changing room with me and the Blackthorne Boys stepped out of their changing room too.

The new kids were already changed and talking to each other happily. I was a little surprised that they were in Junior P&E because my mom usually rates new students to see where they belong. So far all of them have started in 7th grade. I didn't want give the MC the satisfaction of seeing me surprised so I kept a blank face.

It looked like they didn't have a care in the world, but I could just barely pick up on covert glances they would send around the room; as if searching for enemies. I brushed off this observation because there was no threat at Gallagher.

"What are you guys doing here? The 7th grader's P&E was this morning." Grant asked bluntly.

"Isn't it obvious what we are doing here? This is our class!" Thalia said impatiently.

"You can't be in this class; you're new!" Grant persisted. At this point I felt like doing a face-palm at Grant's stupidity.

"What does being new have to do with anything? Headmistress Morgan put is in this class so if you have a problem, go and tell her!" Thalia said angrily. She had on the scariest glare ever; even I flinched.

"Chill, Thals! They were just wondering why the _weak_ newbies got into their _high-and-mighty_ class!" Percy said calmly, but I heard a bit of an angry tone in his voice. He began to glare at us too, and his glare was probably worse than Thalia's because of his eyes. Usually they look happy and easy going, like a calm lake, but now they were angry and frustrated, like the ocean during a storm.

Annabeth muttered something under her breathe that I had a feeling was a curse, but it was too quiet for me to hear. By this point my friends and I had backed up a few feet because both glares were so intense. Luckily the teacher took that moment to enter the P&E barn.

"Today we will be testing our new student to see where their level is in this class." The teacher ordered us, "I will call out different names and the kid chosen will fight the weakest person here. We will be using the ladder to determine the level of our other students. If they win they will proceed to a better fighter and if they lose they will be positioned under the person they lost to. If the student passes all of the girls they will proceed to go to the boy's ladder which their teacher sent to me."

The Mysterious Clique didn't seem at all fazed at the fact that they had to participate in fist fights. If anything they seemed at home with the fact of fighting.

"First up is Silena!" the teacher shouted. She was going to be easy to take down; she's a total wimp who only cares about her looks.

Her opponent was Kim Lee, and the fight was over in about thirty seconds. The crazy part about it was that Silena had won, and didn't look at all dazed by the fight. It went on like this until she got to Mick who was fourth, under Macey, me, and Bex, in that order.

She lost after a few minutes, but didn't seem to care. She checked to see if her nails were still intact as she casually walked off the stage. The other new kids greeted her and looked as if the petite girl always got into fights for school.

Next up Travis and Conner, who both ended up below Macey. Macey might not look it, but she has many ways to hurt her opponent. For example the heels of her shoes are really sharp and could easily cut her opponent. Still I was really shocked that they got up to her in the first place.

Clarisse was next up, and she got up to me, but just barely lost because I got really lucky. I was really disconcerted by how good they were doing. None of them had broken a sweat while everyone else who had fought was breathing hard and sweating profusely.

Annabeth was next and she got passed all of the girls, Jonas and Zach. Grant only won because he ended up sitting on her by accident. Now I was beginning to fear them; they were obviously very good at fighting and could probably take us all if they were really trying.

Thalia was next to be ranked, and one of the quickest. She mostly scared her opponents with her glare, but she also attacked really fast and swiftly. She made it up to Grant and beat him! Everyone just gaped at her while she gracefully jumped down from the fighting stage and landed like a cat ready to pounce.

Nico was just like Thalia. He wasn't as quick and swift, but still way quicker and swifter than any of the Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys. He passed Grant too and still looked like he could do way more. We kept the same expression on that we had for Thalia, but he didn't even glance at us when he walked back to his friends.

Percy was the last to go, and probably the one that looked most at ease. He looked like he couldn't do any harm to anyone; truly innocent. I almost believed it too, if he hadn't taken down all of the girls in front of me and Bex in less than ten seconds each.

I was up next, and even though I tried my hardest I was down in thirty seconds flat. The whole time he had a relaxed look on his face so I let my guard down. As quick as a cheetah he initiated one blow and that was all he needed to get me down.

I numbly picked myself up and stiffly walked down the stage; too shocked to move smoothly. Bex passed me on my way down, but her face was impassive. I sat down with Liz and Macey to watch Bex try to fight Percy. If I had blinked I would have missed it.

Bex had attacked Percy the moment they were both ready. Percy dodged it so fast that he looked like a blur. Bex was unbalance because her blow had only met air, so Percy swept his leg under her. This was also almost too fast to see. Bex ended up on her back with Percy's shoe on her stomach.

He defeated Jonas in fifteen seconds because Jonas was really scared after seeing Percy fight everyone else. Zach was down in forty seconds because he was watching Percy fight everyone else, trying to find a weakness. He didn't find any, but learned how to stay upright for a few extra seconds.

Grant was the next person to be fought, and even he was shaking a little. Percy just stood casually on the stage that I almost forgot everything that he was capable of. Grant walked up slowly and deliberately, trying to put off his inevitable humiliation. By the time Grant had reached the stage Percy still hadn't changed his position.

Grant stared at Percy, waiting for him to strike first, but Percy didn't budge from his relaxed pose. Grant tried to stand still and be patient for Percy to attack, but he got impatient quickly. After fifteen seconds of complete silence Grant attacked him. The next second Grant was sprawled on the ground and Percy was already in his relaxed position as if he had never moved to take down our strongest fighter.

"Uhhh, I suppose the fighting pairs will be Percy, Nico, and Thalia in a threesome, Annabeth and Clarisse, Travis and Conner and Silena can do threesome fight too. Everyone else can decide for themselves." The teacher feebly ordered us. He looked really shocked at the fact that the new kids were so good, and so did everyone else.

Percy, Nico, and Thalia stood up at once and walked off to the side of the room and began to fight. I watched them in awe. They each moved gracefully and quickly, but their opponents seemed to expect their attacks and blocked them. Their figures began to get entangled as they threw different attacks.

"Bex, look at them." I whispered to her. We were supposed to be fighting, but I couldn't take my eyes off the talented figures.

"Wow." Bex whispered. She passed on the message to Liz and Macey.

Soon the whole room was watching them, but they were so focused on the fight that they didn't notice. After a few minutes the other new kids came over to the crowd that had formed around Percy, Nico, and Thalia. Annabeth seemed worried about something, but I didn't pay much attention to it because I was learning moves from the fighters. They had a different fighting style than us and I was trying to figure out.

I heard a crash behind me and I saw Conner on the ground with Annabeth looking down on him.

"Oh my," Annabeth said really loudly, "Are you okay Conner? I didn't mean to trip you, but I just stuck my leg out at the wrong time. I hope you're all right. I wouldn't want you to be injured too badly!" She used a very loud voice as she spoke, but I couldn't figure out why.

I turned back to Thalia, Nico, and Percy, but they had been broken out of their fighting trance my Conner's fall. I was a little disappointed that they had stopped. They both moved in sync so that it looked almost like a dance, not a deadly fight. For a second I almost believed it, but then I remembered where we were and what we were doing. It was almost like something was trying to convince me that it wasn't a fight, but my head persisted until I was sure it was. **(A/N MIST)**

I hadn't gotten that feeling from Percy though. His expression seemed truly innocent; it looked like he couldn't and wouldn't do anything bad. He had such a relaxed expression that it looked like he didn't have to worry about anything, including being a spy in training; even though it was his first day. He looked so peaceful that it almost made me forget, but this time the feeling from before came back and sort of told me that he wasn't as innocent as he looked. **(A/N Mist again… but this time it is trying to tell Cammie that he isn't so innocent. He looks really relaxed because he has a lot of practice on needing to look innocent since he always causes problems because of the monsters. He has mastered the look after all of the times he has had to use it.)**

I tried to brush off my confusion and to focus on my battle with Bex, but both of us were distracted. Luckily class ended soon and my friends, the boys, and I ran to my room to discuss the MC.

"What do you guys think about them?" I asked once we were all settled in the girl's room.

"I don't know! They fought so well, especially Percy. He looked so innocent, but something kept telling me that he could do much worse." Liz exclaimed. Everyone seemed to agree with her.

"Well, we have to either get them to tell us or we hack into their files. I chose both. They aren't going to willingly tell us, but we can bug their rooms. Let's hack first, and then bug their rooms when they are at dinner. What do you guys think?" I suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in consent.

We all got out our laptops to hack into the CIA. We were so busy typing that we almost didn't notice our door open and close on its own accord, but at that time we were too far into the CIA firewall that if we stopped to investigate now we would be detected, tracked, and most likely arrested. We all pushed the odd opening of the door away when we got into the CIA because if anyone was on the inside of the room they would have surely seen them.

Once we were fully into their database we looked up their names.** (A/N I don't know if the CIA has information on everyone, but let's just say they do for the sake of the story!) **

The first person we searched was Clarisse, and what we found was most peculiar. She didn't have a registered father and she disappeared at age nine. She hadn't been heard of until she applied for Gallagher. Silena was the same, but she had no mother and disappeared at age ten. Conner and Travis were brothers one year apart, but looked identical. They both had no father and they disappeared when Conner was nine and Travis was eight.

Then things got weirder! Annabeth was never registered at all! **(A/N Daughters of Athena aren't born regularly, Athena creates them from thoughts.) **She is an American citizen, but there is no birth certificate or any record of her being born anywhere! She has a step mother and lives with her supposed biological father. She ran away when she was seven and wasn't heard from again until she was twelve. She was one of the three kids who got kidnapped by that psycho and was brought across the country! Also, Percy was one of the kids kidnapped too!

Percy doesn't have a registered biological father, he had a stepdad who mysteriously disappeared after Percy was kidnapped and he has a stepdad now. He has gotten kicked out of every school he attended, except Goode High School where his stepdad works as an English teacher. Every time he has caused a disaster at his school that somehow affected school property or students. He stayed at Goode for a year and then came here, but he wasn't kicked out.

Thalia was one of the weirdest. She is supposed to be 21 years old, but she doesn't look a day over 16. She has no father and her mom died a few years ago. She ran away from home when she was 11 years old and was never seen again.

Nico was definitely the weirdest. He was born during World War 2, but doesn't look over 16 years old! There are no more Nico DiAngelos born since then and the pictures match up to him. He didn't have a father and his mom died back when it was World War 2. He had a sister, but I think she died a few years ago. His sister was a few years older than him and was also born during World War 2.

We all sat in silence for a few moments thinking over everything we found out. The four best fighters all had the most confusing stories.

"Well are we going to bug their rooms or not? It has to be dinner time soon." Zach said, breaking the silence.

"How about we have a quick dinner and then sneak up to their rooms to bug them before they finish? I'm starving!" Bex said. We all agreed, so we made our way down to the dining hall.

Nico's POV

"What were you guys thinking? I understand you trying hard in the ranking because you have to prove yourself, but there was no reason to fight so well when everyone could see you! Everyone had gathered around you three! I had to trip Conner to get your attention with not out rite yelling at you! We have to blend in, so you can't go using all of your skills when it isn't normal for us to be able to do things!" Annabeth yelled fuming. We were all back in our room after a full day of boring classes.

"Hey, I did go easy on them in the ranking! Just think what would have happened if _I _had attacked first! Also I figured something important out when I was fighting Thalia and Nico! I'm not invincible anymore! Hermes must have used some complex enchantment on my camp necklace so that it took away my Achilles Curse! Besides I had so much bottled up energy from a full day of sitting still that I _had _to do something or I might have exploded ever pipe in the building!" Percy complained.

"That is no excuse Perseus! You three think about what you have done while I go and see how much the others suspect. I don't think they are back yet so I will sneak into their room before hand. I'll take my invisibility hat so that I won't be seen. Once I'm back we will talk about everything we have found out." Annabeth said sternly. Without a moment to spare she took her hat out of her back pocket and disappeared.

We all waited in silence for her to return, and when she did she was fuming. I had a feeling they suspect us even more than they used to.

"They are hacking into our files and are planning to set up bugs in our rooms. Conner and Travis go and steal some cameras from some random kids. Remember that they are spies and they will have better security than regular people. We are going to set them up to see where the SS (Snoopy Seven) plant their bugs so we can destroy them. Go!" She explained impatiently.

The whole time they were gone Annabeth walked around the room looking for a good place to hide the cameras so the SS wouldn't find them. The rest of us stayed out of her way; we all knew that an angry Annabeth equals death to anyone who annoys her. Luckily the Stoll Brothers only took a few minutes to steal the cameras. They brought with them a few bags of chips from the kitchen too, but they were immediately confiscated by Annabeth.

Once Annabeth had strategically placed every camera around the room she proceeded to hook them up to her laptop. Her laptop is the one from Daedalus that she got two years ago. It was absolutely hack-proof so it's safe to do covert things on it.

"I found some passageways in this school. Some have been used a lot, but others haven't been used in over fifty years. I think one of the students or maybe multiple students know about some of them. The ones I found lead to a bunch of different places. One is an open room where we can practice our fighting and another leads to the Headmistress' office. Some lead to the student's rooms and I think there is one in here. We can explore a little before dinner to get some of our energy out." Annabeth said after she was done on her laptop.

We all agreed to go instantly because even if only Percy had said it, we all had a lot of energy from being stuck in a classroom all day. Annabeth went over to the window pane and pressed the individual little windows that make up a bigger one. **(A/N I don't know what they are really called) **She pressed them in a specific pattern, but after a while part of the wall slid away to reveal a damp passageway.

I saw Annabeth and Percy exchange freaked out looks. I had a feeling this reminded them of the Labyrinth. Annabeth took a deep breath and took a step into the hallway. We all ominously followed her, anticipating what we were going to find.

It wasn't at all scary, just a little confusing. There were a bunch of different hallways going off of the one we were in. It must have been pretty dark in there because the others stumbled a few times, but I saw perfectly because I was I son of Hades. We turned a few times, but mostly went straight. We opened a few random doors to see different rooms in Gallagher, but nothing too interesting.

After ten minutes we opened one door a little bit to reveal Headmistress Morgan working at her desk. I turned to Annabeth to see if this was the same passageway she had found that lead to the Headmistress' office, but I noticed that she was thinking really hard.

Suddenly her eyes lit up as if she had just solved a tough problem; which she had.

"They're all connected! All of the different passageways are connected together so we can get anywhere in the school without being detected!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Everyone quietly cheered for her great discovery. We were still near the Headmistress' office so we all turned and kept going. We didn't stop exploring until it was time for dinner. We left through a random door that led to an empty room so we could make our way to dinner in the open.

"That place was so dirty! I'm going to clean it all up over the weekend!" Percy exclaimed after awhile. I knew he hated the dark grimy feel to it because of the Labyrinth and that he could clean it up if he had a little water.

"I'll go with you! I want to see what is under all of that grime and I can see in the dark better than all of you." I said, not wanting to miss out on learning everything I could about that place.

We just had our first day of school and we were already making plans for the weekend. This is going to be a long year.

**READ AND REVIEW! THX!**


	4. Up for Adoption! sorry

** My story has been adopted by Greek-Athena. I hope you enjoy her writing as much as you liked mine. I don't know when she will update. Thanks for reading, Goodbye!**


End file.
